It's Me, It's You
"It's Me, It's You" is a pop song that was featured in the episode "Zaliens & Cloud Watchers", and was performed by Austin. The song is basically about how Austin and Ally might be different, but that's okay because they can still hang out and work together and to understand each other better. It was originally written and produced by Julia Michaels, Mike Mcgarity and Joleen Belle. This song is a part of the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. Lyrics I like the bass when it booms, You like the high end treble I'm like the 99th floor, And you’re cool on street level I like the crowd rock-rock-rock-rockin’ it loud You like the sound of hush, hush Hey! Keep it down High tops, flip-flops Retro, dance, pop We rock different ways Beach bum, city fun Touchdown, home run What can I sa-a-ay? It’s me (it's me), it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you (it's you) and it’s me (and it's me) And who says that we have to agree? ‘Cause I like what I like And sometimes we collide But it’s me (it's me) and it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do You like going to the mall I’m into video games I like sleeping 'til noon You say “Dude, that’s so lame.” I’m rollin' in a fast car, strumming guitars, I’m shootin’ for stars Yeah, I’m taking it far High tops, flip-flops Retro, dance, pop (pop) We rock different ways (Oh oh) Beach bum, city fun Touchdown, home run (home run) What can I sa-a-ay? It’s me (it's me), it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you (it's you) and it’s me (and it's me) And who says that we have to agree? ‘Cause I like what I like And sometimes we collide But it’s me (it's me) and it’s you (and it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do Onstage, offstage We’re gonna rock no matter what Drum sticks, guitar licks It’s you and me at the top It’s me, it’s you I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you and it’s me And who says that we have to agree? It’s me (it's me), it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you (it's you) and it’s me (and it's me) And who says that we have to agree? ‘Cause I like (I like) what I like (I like) And sometimes we collide But it’s me (it's me) and it’s you (and it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do Trivia *In the episode, Burglaries & Boobytraps, Ally is caught dancing secretly to this song on the video cameras. *Walter is sitting on a chair that Austin turns around, revealing Walter's injuries from the goose incident at the theater in the same episode. *This is the seventh track on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *This song is about Austin and Ally's relationship/friendship. *The song was published by Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP)/ Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI) *The song was mixed by Mike McGarity. Category:Songs Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Austin and Ally Category:Ross Lynch